


double the pleasure

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: essentially, leo takes on both tsukasa and izumi.  at the same time





	double the pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever written something and posted it. i'm sorry for all the grammatical errors as well

leo's soft tongue pressing against tsukasa's elegant fingers, lips pressing and suckling against each knuckle

izumi pulls leo back, drawing leo's lips away from tsukasa's fingers but pressing his hot back against his own sweaty chest.  streamlined leo pulls tsukasa's hand downward his small, lithe body, his needy hands press tsukasa's long fingers pressing against the stretched rim that strains against izumi's hardened member.

leo’s head snaps towards him in annoyance, snarl obvious on his face, “ ahh~ su-chan if you’re not going to do anything then just watch!”  

anxiety fills tsukasa, hurriedly he presses a single digit against the rim as izumi thrusts slowly back into leo.  pressing in knuckle after knuckle, tsukasa watches as leo’s stretched rim suck in izumi’s dick alongside his middle finger.  experimentally presses and pulls the rim earning a few good gasps out of the tiny auburn haired boy before tsukasa pushes in another finger into him.  

a trembling hand slams down, clutching at the bedsheets next to tsukasa as slowly breaches leo’s entrance.  a strangled, horse cry erupts from the tinier boy while all the air leaves his body as tears start to swell at his emerald eyes at the sensation of being slowly filled to the brim. the slow stretch of tsukasa entering him, pressing against izumi compounding the pressure inside of leo’s stomach that is pounding to be released.  muscles in his stomach tighten along with every other muscle in leo’s body just locks as tsukasa fully seats himself.  

it takes all the self control in tsukasa’s body to not release can’t draw his eyes away from anything else but the wonderful sight of the lithe, thinness of his leader contrasted against the built musculature of sena-senpai.  watching izumi’s face contort in pleasure as his hands drag leo’s wandering hips back down onto their joint cocks.

pressing his lips against leo’s shoulder blade, izumi breathes in the salty sweat that coats the smaller boy.  his fingertips tighten their grip on leo’s hips as his other hand pulls out leo’s hair tie.  auburn hair cascades all around leo’s shoulders as he leans his head back, pushing the crown of his head against izumi’s shoulder as tsukasa slides a hand up leo’s torso, barely brushing against a dusty pink nipple.  leo’s eyes widen at the extra stimulus and his mouth carelessly falls open to release a small gasp as he convulses around the two cocks inside of him.   izumi’s breath hitches as leo constricts around him, pressing his own member against tsukasa’s mixing together two pleasurable sensations completely uncapping his self control.

leo physically keels over at the sensation of sena coming inside of him.  the hot, come quickly coating his insides painting his walls, filling him even further to the brim.   pressing a small kiss onto leo’s sweaty back, izumi leans forward to whisper into his ear.  

using whatever strength left in him, leo pushes tsukasa's chest down while izumi lifts his hips higher into a new position, folding his long legs, dragging tsukasa's hips on top of them.  a breathy moan erupts from the smaller boys as the position shift adds fuel to the fire deep within his stomach as both tsukasa and izumi press deeper inside of him.  tsukasa can see leo's arms tremble to keep himself from collapsing onto his chest. gravity helps pulls leo's weak hips, small gasps fall out of him as he slowly pulls against the combined lengths of them feeling them press against every crevice inside of him.

without a warning strong hands gently pulls leos hips downward, tsukasa gasps out of pleasure and surprise as encasing they’re both brought in deeper into a constricting, warm heat.  all the strength leaves leo's arms and he falls with a small omfph onto tsukasa's chest.  all the air leaves tsukasa's body at the sudden impact of leo's chest meets his own.  the sensation of his chest pressing against the hot heat of leo's as the long haired boy presses his small face into tsukasa's shoulder whining against the pressure being pressed deeper inside of him.

cold blue eyes nearly roll to the back of izumi’s head as he feels the sensation of leo tightening mixed in with the weight of tsukasa’s member pressing against him _inside_ of leo.  izumi watches as small droplets of come trinkle out of leo’s strained rim as tsukasa continues to roll his hips upward

leo's whole body presses against tsukasa's own as he shakes at the sensation of his own leaking member being trapped between their two bodies almost proves to be too much for him.  the muscles in his stomach start to tighten, a tingling sensation arise from his toes and travels up his legs and buries itself deep in his balls.

quickly after leo feels a cooler, stronger pair of hands pull him back again quickly intensifying the tingling sensation in his balls as sena’s cooler chest presses against his hot, clammy back.  simultaneously  tsukasa watches leo’s lips tremble, no sound coming out of them as he and sena shift inside of the filled boy again, leo’s mind nearly goes blank as they both just keep pressing even harder against his prostate.  hyperfocused, tsukasa’s eyes follow the small pearls of come that spill from leo’s untouched following the trail that travels from leo’s cock to the place where the three of them meet, mixing in with a mixture of tsukasa and izumi’s come leaking out of leo’s stretched rim.

tsukasa places on hand on leo’s hip holding the boy’s hips preventing him from rolling them, the other firmly planted on one of leo’s nipples.  pressing and pinching on only one while izumi’s hand occupies the other one, teasing and rolling the nipple as leo arches his back trying to find release.  izumi’s free hand collects leo’s loose hair, lightly tugging at the ends as he presses his lips along leo’s exposed neck.  leo tightens so well around the both of them, pressing tsukasa’s cock against izumi’s and engulfing them in a warm, wet heat.  out of desperation leo weakly rolls his hips to chase the sensation that begins to arise again throughout his whole body.  fire spreads through his whole body as his hips begin to ride the two cocks inside of him, feeling the come inside of him begin to squelch out as his hips desperately tries to drive them deeper inside of him.

leo’s toes begin to curl, his hand flies up and fist up in tsukasa’s hair while the other does the same to izumi’s hair.  small gasps turn into large gulps of air as come dribble out of him onto his own stomach and some small droplets trickles down onto tsukasa’s stomach as leo crumbles on top of him.

oversensitive, leo winces as izumi begins to pull, feeling him brush against the over sensitive portions of inside of him, the endorphins flush themselves out of his system as leo rolls off to the right of tsukasa as the younger one’s member easily slips out of him.  

looking over to his left, tsukasa sees izumi looking down at their leader watching his sleepy eyes start to slowly blink and droop away into a deep slumber.  warm lilac eyes meet cold ones as a small smile spreads across izumi's face before he rolls over and quickly succumbs to sleep as well.  

tsukasa lays back staring at the ceiling above him, flush at the sensations next to him, the light sleep humming from his right and the warmth radiating from his left.  


End file.
